


Lick It Off

by AlafairFTW



Category: NXT, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 21:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlafairFTW/pseuds/AlafairFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reece pulls a prank on her friend Hideo.</p><p>His reaction? NOT what she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I was enjoying some lovely dessert and this idea popped into my head.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Chapter 2 coming soon!

"Hey everyone!!!! What's up!!!??", I shouted as I entered the nightclub. It's April's Fool Day and of course I have a little prank up my sleeve tonight. I sit down in the V.I.P section with my fellow wrestlers. My bestie Bayley gives me her usual tight hug and leans towards me. She whispers, "I heard you have a surprise for Hideo tonight. "Yes gurl and it's in this box", I replied while shaking a little pink box with a bow on it. 

Hideo, despite his quiet nature, is quite a jokester. I first got to know him when I became his manager and it was quite.......interesting. The storyline we were in made us seem like a couple. We were always holding hands and he would always save me from the "bad guys". However, outside of the ring we are just really close friends. We flirted and joked with each other almost every day which at first I found just to be harmless fun, but lately I've been developing some feelings for him. It had been so long since I had been in a relationship and maybe Hideo was someone I could live my life with. 

Tonight I wasn't gonna worry about that, I was gonna prank the shit out of him. Me and Bayley switched seats so I could get closer to my potential victim. Hideo (or Kenta which is his real name so I became more comfortable with that) was having a conversation with Finn which kept him distracted from what I was about to do. I reached in the box and pulled out a small pie with a red cherry on top. As soon as Kenta turned his head to talk to me and I smacked him as hard I could with the pie. His face was almost completely covered in whipped cream except for part of his right eye and cheek. Bayley fell on the floor laughing while Finn looked completely shocked.

I was laughing very hard along with Bayley, but the look that came from Kenta made me stop immediately. He was angry. Very very angry. "Oh no." I thought to myself. He stood up and reached towards me. I moved away but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me up, walking me out of the club in the fastest way possible.

He pulled me into a side alley and pinned me against the wall.

After about 30 seconds of awkward silence he said, "Sore o nameru."

"What?"

"Lick. It. Off."


	2. Chapter 2

Lick it off? Is he crazy? 

He wasn't gonna let me go anytime soon. Both of my wrists were pinned to the wall and Kenta had a strong grip on them. Our faces were quite close but not close enough for him to get any whipped cream on me or my short blue dress.

"Do it." He said with a serious tone.  
"No."  
He suddenly moved his hands from my wrists to my waist and started kissing my neck. His face was rubbing against mine, so some whipped cream got on my face. I couldn't help but let out soft moan. I wasn't trying to be too loud because we were out in public. He started moving his hands to under my dress. I lifted my leg so he could get better access. 

"If you're not going to lick it off, I'm going to make you." I mentally kicked myself because I wasn't wearing any underwear. When Kenta realized it, he looked at me and smiled. He looked into my eyes as started rubbing my clit with his middle finger. My moans got louder as he started to rub faster and faster.  
"Don't stop!!", I kept repeating as I got close to my climax.

When I finally orgasmed, Kenta caught me before I fell to the ground. After I calmed down I said, "Damn, you sure.know how to convince a girl." He only laughed slightly before I started to slowly lick the cream off his face. After that, we went back into the club. Bayley ran up to me and asked what happened. I simply said, "I need to prank him more often."


End file.
